(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus that forms an image by using a developer, such a toner, a developing bias is applied between a developing roller and a photoconductor drum in such a manner as to move the developer, such as toner, from the developing roller to the photoconductor drum, and an electrostatic latent image formed on the photoconductor drum is developed.
However, since the developing roller and the photoconductor drum do not have a perfect circular shape due to manufacturing tolerances, variations in a gap between the developing roller and the photoconductor drum occur as a result of the developing roller and the photoconductor drum rotating, and variations in the density of an image that is to be developed on the developing roller also occur.
In order to suppress such density variations, density corrections for suppressing density variations have been performed by detecting variations in the gap between the photoconductor drum and the developing roller by using a unit, such as a microcontroller unit (MCU), that uses software control.
However, in such a method, the number of connections between a controller and a developing-bias applying device increases.